


Not Your Captain Anymore

by nagayasu



Series: A Bear by any Other Name [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Building Relationship, Establishing Relationship, F/M, Love, Spending Time Together, and you are in love with him, chris is in love with you, or anything sexual in nature, sorry no smut in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu
Summary: Vendetta Chris Redfield and you. I planned on writing smut but it's late right now and I don't feel like writing one. I wonder if I did well on this one. I hope you guys enjoy reading it tho. :D
Relationships: Chris Redfield & You, Chris Redfield/Reader
Series: A Bear by any Other Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Not Your Captain Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Vendetta Chris Redfield and you. I planned on writing smut but it's late right now and I don't feel like writing one. I wonder if I did well on this one. I hope you guys enjoy reading it tho. :D

You and your friends were sitting together at the mess hall, having your lunch. Sensational Sharon was leading the conversation. Why was she called Sensational Sharon? Well, she always had things to say—especially with all the eavesdropping she’s been doing throughout the academy. It’s a wonder that she hasn’t been caught yet. She was the one that found out that one of the superiors was sleeping with one of the cadets, thus explaining why that particular cadet was quick to get her promotion—or when she figured which of the male cadets had the biggest dick when she snuck into the shower rooms. Guess the BSAA wasn’t too strict on these things.

“Oh! Oh!” Sharon raised her voice, remembering that she had something important to say. “What is it? Some juicy titbits?” Paige asked, stuffing the food into her mouth. “Nope. Silver Dagger’s captain is going to come and give us training before our holiday” she stated. The rest of your friends groaned in response. They could already feel tired by the mention of him.

Chris Redfield—Captain of the Silver Dagger usually comes by to conduct intensive trainings with the cadets. He was known to be harsh with the exercises and sometimes the trainees were so worn out that they fainted right on the field. Not that you mind; you actually enjoyed pushing your bodily limits and what better time to do it than with Captain Redfield around?

Elli rested her chin on her palm and gave a sigh. “I guess I wouldn’t mind if I could see him with those tight tactical shirts… Mmhmm” Elli bit her lips. “Pervert” Ray blurted.

“Hey, don’t tell me you’ve never imagined the hot captain in nothing” Elli said in defence. She was met with silence as your friends blinked at each other. “Not even you, (f/n)?” Elli poked your shoulder.

You pretended to give it a thought and shook your head. “That’s the Silver Dagger Captain—I’m sure he has a lot of moral conduct in matters such as this” you stated, playing with the broccoli that was left on your plate with a fork. _Why of course I’ve thought of the captain that way_ , you thought. But with his position and responsibility, it’s a pretty farfetched situation. It’s best to leave your feelings towards the captain unattended.

“Hey, Sharon” Elli called, to which Sharon responded with a raised brow.

“You mind peeking when the captain’s showering and tell me his size?” Elli asked. Sharon scrunched her nose and told Elli to do it herself.

“If he caught me, I’ll be beyond dead” Sharon crossed her arms, an ultimate ‘no-no’. You chuckled at your friends’ idiosyncrasies.

*

You watched as the helicopter landed from your dorm room. Captain Redfield had arrived and was carrying a duffle bag. He was greeted by the superiors and they led him to the staffs’ quarters which was opposite to the cadets’ dormitories.

Knowing Chris Redfield, he most probably would call for a training in the evening, prior to dinner. You sighed, thinking about the captain. Does he even know your name? Probably not. Before you could delve any deeper in your thoughts, you changed your outfit to be ready for the training which you were expecting.

Sure enough there was. It was two hours before dinner when Chris Redfield sounded the megaphone siren as a call for all cadets to come to the training field. You saw everyone in panic as they ran to their rooms to change their clothes as you leisurely walked through the corridors. You were first to arrive the field, with an at ease stance before the captain.

“Recognizing the pattern, do we, cadet (l/n)?” Chris asked, a small gentle smile formed at his lips as he circled you. He remembered you. _He remembered you_.

The captain smelled fresh out of shower and you could smell the mint mixed with his natural scent which was tantalizing. How long has it been since you last saw him? How many months ago? You noticed how weary he looked—probably was still tired from his mission at New York City. The shower probably helped him to look more refreshed but there were still visible bags under his eyes.

Chris noticed your gaze. “Eyes front, cadet!” he instructed to which you quickly obeyed. He started to sound the siren again, getting impatient with the rest of the cadets that were running late.

“You can start with fifty push-ups while waiting for them. I will have you dismissed early” he said. You swiftly went on with the task and started exercising.

“One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Very good, cadet. Six…” he counted, pacing around. By the time everyone arrived, he had commanded everyone to do a hundred push-ups; even you. Chris wasn’t going to favour anyone, not in training at least. Everyone gets the same treatment. Be it sore muscles to build a hardened individual, as long as you’re strong enough to survive the BOW’s, to come back home in one piece and most importantly; alive.

*

It was dinner at the mess hall. Everyone was fatigued, some cadets didn’t even attend dinner. They probably went to the room and dropped dead on their beds. You went on having dinner with your friends at the usual table.

“So—get this” Sensational Sharon was ready to tell whatever stories she had heard or saw throughout the day. “Did you know I heard that Silver Dagger’s captain…” she was about disperse the news amongst you but she stopped mid-sentence.

“What is it!? Tell me!” Elli sat straight up, ever ready to listen. Paige leaned in as well; it’s rare to get news regarding the captain who was hardly there. Ray on the other hand gave a quick shake of the head, even giving nudges to Elli to stop her.

“What are you cadets talking about? Seems interesting” a voice inquired from behind. It belonged to none other than the one and only Captain Redfield.

“Can I join you?” he asked, looking at each and every one of you for response. Chris was holding the metal tray, his brows slightly raised in question. All of you nodded and he finally looked at you for a reaction. “Please do” you answered. The male placed his tray on the table before seating himself, brushing his muscled arms against yours in the process. Your heartbeat quickened at the brief skin contact but you remained composed.

“You’re not eating with the superiors, captain?” Elli ventured, making the rest gulped. You saw Chris glancing at Elli to answer her question. It was rather polite of him to offer eye-contact when talking. “No, not really… The higher ups are usually occupied with themselves” Chris answered, eating a spoonful of beef stew.

_Yeah, sure. One of them are occupied with shagging an ex-cadet._

You could see his jaw muscles clenching as he chewed the food.

“Aren’t you _occupied_?” Elli questioned again with more emphasis; this time being elbowed by Paige. None of you expected a laugh from the hardy captain. It was a beautiful sound, his throaty laugh and his smile, genuine and sweet. Your heart throbbed and was frozen by his sudden adorable outburst.

“I don’t think I have the time” he replied, face still red from all the laughter. The conversations went on with the captain, sharing a laugh or two.

*

“Did you see his laugh? It was so so so cute!” Elli squealed. The rest agreed. “I mean, he seemed so relaxed and more friendly!” Ray added. Seems like everyone was affected by the captain’s tender moment. All of you returned to your own rooms, getting ready for the next day.

*

The holidays came and the training academy was immediately empty. Just a few superiors up and about watching after the academy—as well as Captain Redfield. You didn’t apply for the holidays, thinking that it was the best time for you to spend on your own. It was a good simulation to oblivion, having to walk past the empty halls and corridors. Plus, the facilities were at your disposal and you can use them without having to wait for someone else to finish.

You woke before daylight to run at the tracks in wait to watch the sunrise over the horizon. The good thing about the academy was its location; away from the bustle from the city and surrounded by nature. You noticed a figure approaching you from behind and it was the captain. “Good morning, cadet” he greeted to which you responded. He matched his speed with yours, running by your side.

“I was trekking in the woods and saw you” Chris looked at his watch and continued, “You wanna do a couple more laps then see the sunrise?”

“Sounds good, captain” you smiled to which he returned.

*

The both of you sat at the slope of the hill, giving a beautiful view of the sunrise. Chris finished his water in one sitting. He wiped his glistening sweat with the small towel that was wrapped around his neck. You noticed that he was wearing short track pants and you feasted on the sight of his legs. The both of you said nothing as you watch the rising ball of light illuminating the place with its shine.

“Beautiful, isn’t it, cadet?” he asked.

“It is”

His hand reached out to hold yours, making you immediately jerk in attention—surprised by the sudden touch. Chris looked at you with a benevolent expression. The person that held your hand wasn’t the Captain of the Silver Dagger, neither was he Captain Redfield. At that moment, the man before you was just human; not a captain, not an adorned military officer; just Chris.

*

The days went on with you doing your laps with the captain by your side and you even had meals with him. In return for the company you provided, Chris taught you martial arts. He encouraged you to lunge at him, throwing punches as he teaches you on how to dodge and immobilize the enemy. Sure enough during these trainings, your sweating bodies would press against each other.

It came down to that one particular day when he told you to attack him again for training. You did land a few punches to which you felt bad but it made you slow down that Chris managed to grab your wrist and turned you around. He had his big arms locked around your neck. “Is that a random pattern? I don’t remember teaching you that at all, cadet” his hot breath was against your neck.

Your head was getting dizzy from the enticing scent emanating from the captain. It wasn’t just that but also the warmth of him holding you close. There was something hard against your back which later you unconsciously grinded on. Chris immediately let you go and started walking away. “Captain! Are you okay?” you questioned, still light-headed from all the training. Water is what you need.

“I am. I just need time off, cadet. You should get your rest too” Chris said and left.

*

Night came and you were in your room, wiping your wet hair after shower. Chris wasn’t in the mess hall to join you for dinner. _He’s probably eating with the superiors… or busy with paperworks_ , you thought as you absent-mindedly dry your damp hair.

You were surprised when the dull sound of knocks was heard at your door. “Can I come in?” it was Chris. “Yeah” you answered. The male entered and scanned your room. Chris looked away by the time he laid eyes on your figure. You had forgotten that you had worn your tank top without a bra, to which you quickly pulled up a pillow to cover your embarrassment.

He sat on your bed and looked like he had something important to say. With closed eyes, Chris pursed his lips, looking like he was thinking hard. Before he could say anything, you blurted out that you had feelings for him for quite a while. Chris looked at you with relief in his eyes. “I thought I was the only one” there was that sweet smile again. It was enough to tug your heartstrings.

Chris closed the distance by pressing his lips against yours. You held his face, brushing your fingers against his few-day-old stubbles as you kissed him back. The man groaned out of delight, happy that his feelings weren’t one sided. “I love you, (f/n)” he said your first name.

“I love you too, captain” he placed a finger on your lips.

“I’m not your captain anymore. At least not right now” Chris said in a deep voice.

“Chris…” you said his name. It was the first time you ever called his first name in front of himself. His name rolled right out of your tongue easy as you leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
